Renge Takatori
Formerly a Bright Trooper, a trainee of ZECT and Tendou's second in command who was sent by Mishima in order to spy on and assassinate Tendou. However, she yearns for Tendou as a master after she tasted his delicious cooking. Prior to meeting Tendou, she had eaten nothing but dry boiled rice for the last seven years of her life, considering the concept of taste and deliciousness a sin. Tendou went out of the way to make sure she would be well fed. She was also the person that booted Kageyama out from the ZECT HQ. Afterwards, Mishima orders her to kill Tendou, but she is persuaded by Tendou to forget Mishima and help him steal the Hyper Zecter. She is eventually knocked over the building by the Uca Worm only to be saved by Tendou. Despite her sweet and innocent demeanor, she is a fearsome fighter armed with a wire which can cut through almost anything; however, she is still relatively weak against Worms, but tries to fight anyway. After accepting Tendou as her superior, she began to work at the Bistro la Salle, although she often misinterpreted recipes and created horrible dishes as a result while still enjoyable to be eaten, much to Tendou's shock. Due to her harsh bring up as a Bright Trooper, her perception of training is rough. This was seen in Episode 38 when she began to time Juka and her classmates in setting up tents before their camping field trip. She was hit by a bullet that ricocheted off Kabuto's Kunai Gun, but thankfully hitting her in the shoulder. As an apology, Tendou made a meal for her while she was recovering in the hospital, also giving her a letter to Kagami. During the epilogue, Renge continues to work at the Bristo La Salle. 18 years old. Personality Renge is initially introduced as an innocent girl who follow any harsh order from the upper. But beneath his innocent smile, Renge is a fearsome girl and cold towards anyone until Tendou taught her on enjoying life better despite it was a part of Tendou's plan to have Renge abide with him. After she becomes Tendou's respected underling, Renge returned to be seen like an innocent girl and no longer an acted. There is a possibility that Renge loves Tendou and got jealous to anyone who gets pretty close to him unless she is told the relationship of Tendou with those who close to him. This feeling even lead her to have rivalry between Shun and Arata with only Arata who is later to be respected by her. Skill *'Combat Field Expert:' Renge is trained perfectly even able to surpass most of Zect troopers on moving in the dangerous field, fighting, and stealth. *'Expert house work handling:' Renge is seen able to do housework properly when she has officially become Tendou's aide. *'Twisted Cook:' Renge has a weird cooking talent which leading the food to be seen disasterous, yet it's edible like a normal food. Renge's Arsenal As an elite assassin of ZECT, she was assigned in infiltration tasks, even infiltrating their own organization, posing as a trainee Bright Trooper. *Renge's wire - a fine wire that is almost invisible from the naked eye. Renge stores it in her ring in her left fore finger, which is shaped like a sakura police badge. The wire is very thin that it can cut through metal. *White Armor - standard Bright Trooper Armor Uniform to distinguish the trainees from the elite. *Automatic Machine Gun with retractable blade. Category:Allies Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Civilian Category:Police Category:Heroines Category:Kabuto Characters